


Double

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has a plan and he gets busted.<br/>-<br/>Prompt from Anon on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double

**Double**  
**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, Tommy/Laurel, Diggle  
**Rating** : T  
**Summary:** Oliver has a plan and he gets busted.  
**Word Count:** 2307  
**Prompt:** Olicity double date with Tommy and Laurel.

 **Double**  
Felicity stood in the basement of the club and looked at Oliver like he had three heads. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Oliver said. “It’s just one night and you get a free dinner out of it.”

“Oliver, you want them to think that we are dating. It won’t end with just one dinner on one night. They will start to ask us to things. What do we do then?”

“Felicity, it’s just a double date.” Oliver said. “Please or they will try to fix me up with someone.”

“It’s a double date with your best friend and your ex. They will never believe I’m your new girlfriend.” Felicity said.

“Why not?” Oliver was surprised she thought she wasn’t his type.

“I’m not a …. Really can’t you just hire some girl?” Felicity said. “You know like an escort.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her and said. “No. I want you to be my date. Think of it as a real date. It’s my way of thanking you for everything you do for me.”

“A real date with you?” Felicity said. She was sure he didn’t even like her that way.

“It is not impossible.” Oliver said. “They see us together all the time here.”

“Fine. Pick me up at seven and don’t be late.” Felicity said. She pointed a finger at him. “This better be a really nice dinner.”  
x  
Oliver knocked on Felicity’s door at seven sharp. She opened it wearing a figure hugging black dress. She held her shoes in one hand and her bag in the other.

“Don’t stand there. Come in.” Felicity said.

Oliver walked in and looked around. She handed him her wrap and held onto his arm as she put on her heels.

“I’m ready.” Felicity said.

“You look beautiful.” Oliver said. He had only seen her dressed up twice before but she was even more beautiful in the simple black dress. It wasn’t going to be easy for him to pretend that he was pretending.

“The last girlfriend of yours they met was a psycho.” Felicity said. “She was beautiful too.”

Oliver slipped his hand on her lower back and leaned down. She smelled like fresh cut roses. “You are going to have to relax. We are a couple, remember?”

Felicity nodded. She couldn’t remember the last time she was so close to him. He looked gorgeous in the black suit he was wearing. His hand was making her feel warm.

“Why are you blushing?” Oliver whispered.

“I’m not blushing. I must have overdone my makeup.” Felicity looked away.

“You’re blushing. It’s just me. Don’t be nervous.” Oliver said. He brushed back a stray curl from her face. “We should go.”

He helped her with her wrap and gave her his arm. They went down to the car where Diggle was waiting.

Diggle grinned at Oliver over the top of the car. He knew what was going on with them. Oliver had let him in on the plan.

In the back seat, Oliver picked up her hand and held it. He sat close to her. It was closer than Felicity had ever been to him.

“Oliver, are you going to be like this all night?” Felicity tried to sound annoyed but secretly she loved the attention. He smelled of soap and sandalwood.

“I’m being your boyfriend.” Oliver said. “Aren’t all boyfriends like this?”

“I haven’t had one in a while so I don’t remember.” Felicity said. “Dig? What are you all grinning at?”

“You two make a cute couple.” Diggle said.

“See.” Oliver teased her.

“Yeah. Just don’t make out back there.” Diggle laughed.

Felicity sighed. She rolled her eyes and let herself lean on Oliver’s shoulder.

They made it to the restaurant in time for the reservation. Tommy and Laurel were waiting for them already.

“Tommy and Laurel, this is Felicity.” Oliver said.

“I remember you. You are the one that set up the wifi for the club.” Laurel said. “I didn’t know you and Ollie were that close.”

“She is at the club all the time.” Tommy said. “Felicity isn’t far from Oliver’s side.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Oliver said. He put his arm around Felicity and pulled her against his side.

Felicity smiled. “We are just crazy about each other but not in a psycho kind of crazy way. Just in a normal crazy way.”

Laurel and Tommy looked confused. Oliver bit his lip to keep from laughing.

The hostess called out to them and ushered them to their table. Tommy and Laurel joined hands and followed the hostess.

Oliver held them back a moment. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. “Relax.”

“This isn’t going to work.” Felicity whispered back. “They will figure out we aren’t together.”

Oliver reached over and touched her cheek. She looked up at him. Oliver kissed her.

It was only a soft gentle kiss but it made Felicity flush. Combined with Oliver’s hand riding low on her hip, she was getting very distracted.

“They were looking.” Oliver whispered.

Felicity just stared up at him. There were so many thoughts going through her head she had to take a breath to regain control.

“Let’s go sit down.” Oliver moved her along to the table. His hand never left her hip until he held the chair for her.

“I have to admit I was surprised that Oliver has even had time to date, Felicity.” Laurel said.

“We find time here and there.” Oliver said. “Don’t we, sweetheart?

“Yes. There is always something we can find time to do together.” Felicity said as she looked at Oliver.

Oliver grinned. He wasn’t sure if she meant it to sound as naughty as it did.

“Where did you meet?” Laurel asked.

“I work for Queen Consolidated in the IT department. Oliver was having some trouble with his computer.” Felicity said.

“It wasn’t anything but things had changed so much that I needed a little help.” Oliver said. “Then she started to help me with other things.”

Felicity felt herself blush again.

Laurel raised an eyebrow and Tommy just grinned.

The waitress came over and they ordered dinner. Through the meal they talked about general things.

Just before they were about to order desert laurel cleared her throat. “I need to go powder my nose. Felicity?

“Sure.” Felicity said. “She looked at Oliver and put her hand on his chest, letting her fingertips slide inside between the buttons. “I’ll be right back.”

Oliver took her hand from his chest and kissed her palm.

Felicity wasn’t sure if Oliver was amused or just teasing her by the way he was looking at her.

Oliver and Tommy stood as they left.

Oliver frowned as he watched Felicity as she followed Laurel to the ladies room.

“I didn’t realize you two were so close.” Tommy said after they sat back down.

“Yeah. You don’t think Laurel is going to tell her about all the stupid things I did when I was with her? Oliver asked him.

“I don’t think they will have enough time. It would take days.” Tommy said.

Oliver glared at him.

In the ladies room, Laurel and Felicity stood at the mirror checking their makeup. Laurel looked at the woman beside her thoughtfully.

“You seem quiet. That isn’t Ollie’s usual type.” Laurel said. “Don’t get me wrong. I glad he has someone. You’re just not what I expected.”

Felicity smiled. “He and I have a very special bond.”

“That is what he told Tommy. I was surprised when Oliver suggested we go on this double date.” Laurel said.

“I thought it was you and Tommy that invited us.” Felicity turned to look at Laurel. “That was the impression I got from Oliver.”

“No. He suggested it. He told Tommy that he wanted you to meet us. He implied things were getting serious between you two.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Felicity put her lipstick back in her bag. “We are definitely going to be serious later.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Laurel was confused at her tone.

“You didn’t.” Felicity said. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Laurel followed Felicity out of the ladies room and back to the table.

Tommy and Oliver were standing as they got there. Oliver put his arm on the back of Felicity's chair after he helped her sit.

“We haven’t ordered desert yet.” Oliver said. “Is anyone in the mood for something sweet?”

Felicity was still upset by what Laurel told her so she decided to give Oliver a taste of his own medicine.

“You know that you are the only desert I want.” Felicity leaned closer to Oliver and ran her hand up the inside of his thigh as far as she dared.

Oliver’s sharp intake of air told her it had an effect on him, maybe a little too much effect.

Oliver looked at her and grinned. His eyes were dark and stormy as he looked into hers. He kissed her.

Tommy cleared his throat to get their attention. “I think I need to get Laurel home. She has an early day and I think you two have other plans.”

Oliver nodded. “I don’t mean to be rude but I don’t think I should stand up right now.”

Tommy snorted with amusement. Laurel turned a little red.

“We will see you two around.” Tommy said. “Thanks for dinner.”

Laurel and Tommy left.

Oliver took a deep breath. “Felicity, you can take you hand off my leg …..now Felicity.”

“Don’t all your dates grab your …um….at some point in the evening? By the way my hand was not on your….” Felicity said as she pulled her hand away and moved back.

“Close enough to have the same effect.” Oliver reached for a glass and downed the champagne in one gulp. “Did Laurel say something to you?”

“She said this date thing was your idea not theirs. Do you want to explain?”

“In the car.” Oliver waved over the waitress for the check. He paid the bill and stood up. He helped felicity with her wrap and they went out to the car.

Oliver’s hand was once again on her hip as they walked.

“Aren’t we done pretending?” Felicity said.

Oliver just looked at her. He opened the car door and helped her in. he went around to the other side where Diggle was.

“Well, how did it go?” Diggle asked.

“You may want to check the air in those back tires for a few minutes.” Oliver said.

“You got busted?” Diggle grinned.

“Laurel and Felicity had a little talk in the ladies room.” Oliver told him.

Diggle started laughing.

Oliver gave him a look that made him laugh even harder.

“I’ll check the tires. Let me know when you’re done.” Diggle patted him on the shoulder. “Good Luck.”

Oliver got in the car. Felicity was already giving him an annoyed look.

“Start explaining Oliver Queen. Why did you trick me into going out with you and pretending we were together?” Felicity used her loud voice.

“I didn’t know how else to get you to go out with me?” Oliver said.

“What? I can’t go out with you. You’re my boss.”

“I’m not your boss. You work with me not for me. I wanted to go out with you but I didn’t think you would go if I just asked.”

Felicity took off her stiletto heel and pointed it at him. “Don’t play with me Oliver Queen. You’re not the only one that knows how to use pointy things. You told Tommy we were serious, like getting married serious.”

“I may have given that impression.” Oliver looked at the heel pointing at him and grinned. “Felicity, if you thought this wasn’t a real date, why are you wearing your ‘fuck me’ heels?”

“They are not my… well they are but that doesn’t matter. Why all of this if you just wanted to go out with me?”

“I wasn’t sure you had any romantic feelings towards me and at least I would get one date.” Oliver said.

“I do but I didn’t think you did.” Felicity put her shoe back on. “I can’t believe you kissed me twice in a restaurant full of people. That wasn’t exactly how I thought out first kiss would go.”

“You thought about our first kiss?” Oliver asked. He wondered what else she had thought about them doing.

“Yes.” Felicity admitted.

Oliver slid across the seat closer to her. He ran his finger along her jawline. “You are beautiful. I should have been honest with you. Forgive me?

Felicity looked at him and on impulse she kissed him. Oliver’s hand tangled in her hair as they shifted to get a better position. His weight pressing down on her just made her want more.

Felicity moaned as he slipped his hand up her skirt. Oliver grinned against her mouth and kissed her again before trailing kisses down her exposed neck.

“Oliver!” Felicity gasped.

Oliver pulled back to look at her face. “Yes.”

“I forgive you. Take me home and I’ll show you how much.” Felicity teased.

“Does this mean we are dating?” Oliver asked.

“Yes as long as we are being serious about it and nothing but honesty from this point on.“

Oliver kissed her before reaching over and opening the window on Felicity’s door.”

“Dig, we made up you can stop checking the tires.” Oliver called out.

“Yes sir.”

Oliver shut the window and went back to kissing Felicity’s neck and collar bone.

Diggle got in the car and looked in the rear view mirror. He just shook his head. He was glad they had made up but he wasn’t thrilled about them making out.

“Where to?” Diggle asked.

“My place. I promised Oliver desert.” Felicity said.

Diggle chuckled as he started the car. He was sure there was going to be a lot of ‘desert’ in their future.


End file.
